Fix You
by Lee Gold
Summary: After the war, Goldie Lockhart is struggling to find her place in the Wizarding World. And this new Marriage Law isn't making things any easier. What happens when a shy, broken Ravenclaw is forced to marry a grieving George Weasley? Will they be able to help each other get past the loss of their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1 The Law Has Been Passed

**Author's Note; **This is the revised version of this chapter. Updated 11/22/12

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly.

**Summery**; After the war, Goldie Lockhart is struggling to find her place in the Wizarding World. And this new Marriage Law isn't making things any easier. What happens when a shy Ravenclaw is forced to marry a grieving George Weasley? Will they be able to help each other get past the loss of their loved ones?

**Chapter One**

The wizarding world was finally starting to come back together. The shops in Diagon Alley were opening, Hogwarts was being rebuilt, and there was a newly appointed Minister. But as good as everything was progressing Minister Shacklebolt was worried. They had lost too many people during the war and wizard kind was in danger of dying out. After numerous meetings with the Wizengamot, the law had been passed.

_o_

George Weasley opened his eyes, and looked around his dark room. Not even knowing the time he rose from bed and started making his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a small glass of mead, and wondered over to his favorite armchair in front of the fireplace. He notice _The Dailey Prophet_ sitting on his coffee table and decided to see what Rita Skeeter's latest garbage was.

_Wizarding Marriage Law_

_As decided by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, to prevent the extinction of wizard kind, __all eligible witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 35 will be required to marry __their ministry appointed partner within 3 months and produce at least one child within the __first 3 years of marriage._

He didn't even bother to finish reading the article in _The Daily Prophet. _He sat alone in his flat above_ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, took a sip of his Firewhiskey and sighed. This was all he need, to be forced to marry someone that with his luck, he probably wouldn't even know.

Just as that thought crossed his mind he heard a tapping at his window. He got up and crossed the room to open the window. The tawny owl flew in, dropped the Ministry sealed envelope in his hands and flew back out the window.

_Seriously, _he thought to himself. But when he checked the date of the article he was reading, he realized it was printed a week ago.

He looked back down at the envelope, it has his name on it in a very elegant script. He sighed.

"Might as well get it over with." He said out loud, but to himself.

**_Mr. George Fabian Weasley,_**

**_Due to the high loss in the war, The Ministry has enacted a new Marriage Law._**

**_You may petition for a new partner if you meet the requirements in _****_the attached document._**

**_Your assigned partner; _**_Ms. Golinda Elizabeth Lockhart_

**_Congratulations and good luck_****_,_**

**_J Nelson_**

**_Department of Magical Law_**

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _isn't this perfect. Only I could get stuck with some bimbo named **Golinda.** What kind of name is that anyways?!_

**Author's Note**

Well, that's the end of chapter one. It was short I know. This is my first fanfiction so please don't slaughter me if she hate it. I'm always open to constructive criticism! Please review!

Much love,

Lee Goldsmith


	2. Chapter 2 To The Burrow

**Author's Note**

So I am new at this… Looking for a beta although I don't know if my story is worthy…

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly.

**Chapter Two**

George just sat back down in his armchair and took another sip of the amber liquid. Four months, its only been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts, where he lost Fred. How was he expected to just marry someone he didn't even know so soon after he lost his twin. His other half. He took a long sip, finishing his drink. He cast the _tempus _charm to check the time, 8 o'clock.

"_Might as well head to the Burrow."_

With that thought, George rose from the armchair, picked up his wand from the coffee table, and apparated.

_**CRACK!**_

"George, goodness you nearly gave me a heart-attack. How are you dear? Did you get your letter? Who is she? George, darling are you alright?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yeah, fine mum. Got the bloody-"

"George language!"

"Right, well I got the thing. Says I'm to marry some witch named Golinda."

George rolled his eyes as his mother sat down with her tea trying to figure out if she knew who this _Golinda_ was. Asking him questions she knew he didn't know the answer to. He sat down next to his mother as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"So you got your letter then?" Asked Ron as he looked at his brother, who he noticed reeked of liquor.

George hadn't been the same since the loss of his twin and he'd been trying to find the answer to his sorrows at the bottom of a firewhiskey bottle.

"Some bimbo named Golinda Lockhart."

At the mention of the name Hermione spoke, "Golinda, you mean Goldie Lockhart? That girl is anything but a bimbo. She was a year behind you but in Ravenclaw. Graduated top of her class. A very quiet person if I remember properly. Despite her lack of friends she was actually quite beautiful and really kind."

"Hermione, how do you know her?" Asked Ginny who seemed a bit confused.

Hermione just smiled, "I spoke to her in the library a few times. She mostly keeps to herself. Like I said she was a very quiet person."

George was silent for a moment while everyone chattered about his future wife, who apparently went by Goldie. A Ravenclaw, he thought to himself. Hermione said she was beautiful, but kept to herself. Probably lived in the library. Could've been worse though, could've been a bloody Slytherin. He shivered at the thought when Harry spoke.

"So George, when are you going to meet her?"

And that's when he realized, when _was _ he going to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3 Letter From Goldie

**Author's Note; **So I've noticed my chapters have been super short, so this is my attempt at a nice long chapter. If I have any readers out that, I hope you are enjoying my story. Please feel free to review! I'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer; **Yeah, still don't have any rights to Harry Potter. I mean I'm trying, its just not working very well.

**Chapter Three**

George just sat there for a moment; the words Ron had spoken hit him like a ton of bricks. When was he going to meet his wife-to-be? How was he supposed to find her? What would happen when he did find her; would she refuse to marry him?

"George, George. Hello!" Ginny practically screamed, frantically waving her hands in front of his face.

At this George came back in to reality and realize everyone was giving him an odd look, "What?"

"George dear, this letter just arrived for you." Molly said handing him a lilac envelope.

George took the envelope from his mother and just stared at it for a while. Who sends post in _lilac _envelopes? Sweet Merlin, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Couldn't everyone just leave him alone? All George wanted was to go back to his flat, sit in front of his fireplace, and drink himself to sleep. He just wanted to be numb. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear George,_

_I hope this finds you okay, Celia isn't the youngest owl anymore. I know we don't exactly know each other, and this isn't our ideal situation, but I hope we can make the best of it. If it is agreeable with you, could you meet me tonight at The Leaky Cauldron tonight around 10pm? Please send you response back with Celia. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Goldie Lockhart_

"Well, who is it from? What does it say?" Asked Ginny. The look on her face showed she was rather annoyed with George's silence.

"Its from Goldie. She wants to meet me tonight at The Leaky Cauldron."

Everyone started asking George numerous questions, but he wasn't listening. He just sat there, thinking. He saw some scrap parchment sitting by the kettle and a quill. He quickly scrawled a response to Goldie, saying he would meet her and sent it away with her owl. He didn't know how to feel about anything anymore.

"George, do you want us to come with you? Might make things a bit easier for you." Ron said with sympathy in his eyes.

"S'alright. I can handle it myself. But I best get going. Don't want to be let meeting my new wife-to-be, eh?

"George , are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale deary." Molly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Just peachy mum, you know. Losing my twin wasn't enough. Now I have to marry some witch I don't even know! I'm just bloody great!" George didn't realize how loud he was being. But the look on everyone's faces had said enough.

"Now you listen here George Fabian Weasley, you are not the only one who lost someone in this war, and you most certainly are not the only one being forced to married someone. Look at your brother and sister. Do they look happy to you? Ginny and Harry didn't get paired together, nor Ron and Hermione. How do you think they feel? Did you even bother to ask? You are so wrapped up in your sorrows you didn't even bother to think of anyone other than yourself. What about that poor girl being forced to marry you, how do you think she feels?! This is not how I raised you George Weasley." She sighed and took a breath, "I can't begin to imagine how hard losing Fred is for you, but is was no picnic for us either. Now, go into the bathroom and freshen up. And when you meet this Goldie, I want you to just try your hardest to be nice. This isn't ideal for either of you, but it is not her fault. Alright?"

George took a deep breath and took in everything his mother said. She was right of course. He couldn't blame this girl. She didn't ask the ministry to force them to marry.

"Alright mum, your right. And I'm sorry. I'm going to head back to the flat to freshen up though, and then I'll head over to The Leaky Cauldron."

And with that, George rose from his chair, said his good byes, and disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Encounter

**Author's Note; **So I'm seeing all these views and no reviews, come on people! *snickers* Anyways, I'm going to attempt another chapter here. Not exactly sure how my story is going over with the viewers out there. So if you want me to post more chapters, please please review!

**Disclaimer;** So, yeah. Still working on the whole "having rights to Harry Potter thing." Not really working out in my favor. So, I don't own anything

**Chapter Four**

_**Crack!**_

George looked around is flat with a sullen look on his face. It just wasn't the same without Fred. Nothing was the same without Fred. He sighed to himself as he walked toward his room. He stopped outside Fred's door. He put his hand on the doorknob. George just stood there for a moment, letting himself immerse into his thoughts. He immediately let go of the doorknob. He wasn't ready yet. He briskly walked the rest of the way down the hall and into his room. Slamming the door shut. He threw himself down onto his bed. Face down in his pillows. And that's when it hit him. He groaned. He had to get up and meet _Goldie. _Stupid Ministry appointed fiancé _Goldie. _ Merlin, he just wanted to lay. Was that to much to ask.

With another groan George rolled out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. "_God I look like shit." _He thought to himself. He brushed his teeth and splashed some cold water on his face. He look in the mirror again, "_Good enough, not like I have to impress her or anything." _ With that, George left the bathroom, grabbed his jacket, and to a swig from the bottle of mead sitting on his nightstand, and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

_**Crack!**_

George stumbled a little outside The Leaky Cauldron. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. He cast the _Tempus _charm, 10:15pm. "_Well, better late than never." _And with that last thought, he walked in.

He looked around for a moment to see if he could find his future wife when he realized, _he had no idea what the bint even looked like." _What was he going to do now? Good Godric could this get any worse? He walked over to Tom the Bartender to order himself a drink.

"Ay Tom, can I get a tumbler of firewhiskey please? No ice."

"Not a problem," Tom noticed George looking around the bar, "You looking for someone George?"

"Thanks," George said as Tom handed him the tumbler, "And yeah, I am. My bride to be."

"Ah, yeah I did hear about that new marriage law. Load of rubbish if you ask me. Who she be. Perhaps I can help you locate her." Tom offered.

"Her name is Goldie Lockhart. No idea what she looks like though. And I'm late, so I hope she didn't get annoyed and leave."

"Oh, Goldie you say? She's staying here, has been since the war ended. Lost everything she did. Every last family member. Except that deranged uncle of hers. But he's not getting out of St. Mungos anytime soon. 'Course you know that," Tom noticed the look on George's face and continued, "You know, Gilderoy Lockhart. I mean from what she says she never did have a relationship with her dad's brother, but that's all she's got left. Here," Tom said handing him a piece of parchment, "Her room, she's not down here so I bet that's where she is."

George reached for the parchment, taking in everything Tom had said, "Thanks Tom," He mumbled out, he downed the tumbler, put a galleon and two sickles on the bar and headed towards the stairs. As George ascended up the staircase, he thought about everything Tom just told him about Goldie. She lost _everything_. And she was related to that fraud Lockhart. Tom did say she never had a relationship with him, of course he doesn't remember anything anyways, so I guess there is no big loss there? He sighed.

**Room 716.**

George just stood outside the door for a minute, not exactly sure he was ready for something like this. Where was all his Gryffindor courage? With that thought he knocked three loud knocks on the door. He waited. Maybe she went back downstairs? There was another staircase.

But as that thought crossed his mind the door creaked open. Hermione was right, she was beautiful. She was short, maybe 5"3. Stunning, wavy blonde. It fell well past her shoulders. Full, pouty lips, and a cute little nose. And these crystal blue eyes. But there was something sad about her eyes. It made him want to cry.

"Can I help you sir?" She said to him. As confused as she looked, her eyes still looked so sad and it was eating at his heart. "Excuse me, are you alright, can I help you with something?"

"Oh, um, sorry. You are Goldie Lockhart, right?" George said, he noticed that she smelled a bit like alcohol. But then again she was living in above a pub, so maybe it was nothing.

"Yes," she said with slight hesitation, "Are you George?" He simply nodded. "Oh, please come in, I worried you weren't coming." As the words tumbled out of her mouth, he could tell the scent of alcohol wasn't just on her person, but on her breath as well.

"My apologies, for my lateness. The time had gotten away from me."

"Oh, its fine. So, I figure since we're being forced to marry, we might as well get to know each other. Seeing as we don't qualify for a petition for a new partner, unless, you aren't gay are you?

"No, no. Sorry love. Straight as an arrow. Why have you been staying here so long?" George asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs by the roaring fire.

"Well," she took a deep breath as if she was on the verge of tears, "My cottage was burned down along with all of my families other properties. So I've been staying here while I look for a new house. But I haven't found anything that has caught my eye just yet. How about you?"

"I live in a flat above my shop. I use to live there with my twin but…" George paused and took a breath, "But I lost him to the war. So I live there alone now. You know, you're, you're welcome to stay there with me if you want. I mean, we are getting married. It would be a good way to get to know one another, and get use to living together." As the words came out of his mouth, George wondered if he shouldn't have offered such a thing. She had an odd look on her face. He couldn't really describe it.

"Wou- would you like a drink?" Goldie asked rising from her armchair and walking over to a small cabinet.

"Sure, firewhiskey if you have it."

"S'all I got." She said with a slight smile.

She poured them both a generous amount and handed him a glass. They sat in silence for a moment. Each taking sips of their drink. It was Goldie that broke the silence.

"Staying with you would be great. You're right it would be wise to get to know one another given the situation." She stared at George. Just thinking about how this was going to work. She didn't want to burden him with all of her baggage. She was a mess and she knew. Stupid ministry forcing these marriages, and children upon people. God, she had to have a child with this man. She supposed it could've been worse. He was very attracted and he seemed nice enough. She took a breath, "When could I move my things in? Mind you I haven't got too much. Lost most of it in the fire."

"Tonight, if that works for you. I mean, no need for you to stay in this place, you know? I can wait in the pub while you get your things together, and we could just apparate to my flat. If that works for you." George said rising from his chair.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine," Goldie said rising as well, "I won't be long."

"Take your time."

With that George left the room and Goldie was alone again. She sunk back into her chair. Merlin what was she getting herself into. She looked to her left and saw her glass filled with the beautiful amber liquid. She picked it up and sucked down what was left. She loved the way in burned her throat.

"_Might as well start packing._" And with that she got up and opened the trunk that was at the foot of her bed. And with a wave of her wand all of her belongings were placed neatly in her trunk. She slammed it shut, and shrunk it down. She took one last look around the room. Gods she wouldn't miss this place, it only made her more depressed. She picked her shrunken trunk of the floor, placed it into her pocket and headed out the door.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she spotted George with a drink in his hand speaking with the bar keep, Tom. Goldie liked Tom, he was a kind mind. Never minded when she would get drunk at the bar, and talk his ear off about her problems.

"Hello Tom, sorry to say I won't be needing this any longer," she said handing him back her room key. "Thank you for everything."

"It was a pleasure having you here Goldie," Tom said with a smile handing her some coins, "Here's your refund. You had already paid 'till the end of the week. And I'll always be around if ya need an ear."

"Keep it Tom, as a thank you. And for payment of my fiancés drink." She said with a snicker.

"You got it Goldie. Be safe."

"I will Tom." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tom." George said as he killed his drink. And he and Goldie walked out of the pub.

"Ready?" George asked, holding out his arm.

"As all every be." Goldie as she took hold of George's arm. And with a _**crack**_, they disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5 George's Flat

**Author's Note; ** So yesterday I got my first review and I was so excited I was going to post two chapters yesterday, but alas I couldn't get a minute on the computer. I have a two year old and a very annoying husband. (Don't get married at 18!) Anyways, I didn't get a chance to start writing. But today, I was promised a few hours of peace, so hopefully, I will be able to post two chapters today in honor of my first review from AquaBluez17 I will post two new chapters today. On that note, please read and review! It makes me smile.

**Disclaimer; **So it's a no go on the having any rights to Harry Potter. Damn.

**Chapter 5**

With a loud crack, they landed softly in what Goldie assumed was George's sitting room. It was nice. The walls were a neutral light brown, with a brown suede couch, two matching suede armchairs, a wood coffee table and an end table all by a lovely fireplace. As she looked around she saw a decent sized eat in kitchen through an archway with a little four person table. She also saw a hallway that probably led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

George noticed Goldie looking around, "So this is my place. This is the sitting room, the kitchen is through that archway, clearly," he cleared is throat, he didn't want to sound condescending, "Um, yeah. Well down this hall to the right is the bathroom. There is only one so I hope you don't mind having to share with me?"

"Oh, no. Its not a problem."

"Oh, alright well. This door here on the left is… was Fred's room. I—I haven't gone in there since before the war, so uh, please just, don't go in there." Goldie nodded, understanding how hard it must be for him having lost his twin.

"Thank you, and this is my room," he opened the door revealing a large room, with a desk, two dresser, and a lovely king sized bed, with a black and grey bed set. There also looked to be a large walk-in closet off to the left side of the room.

"You can put your stuff in that dresser, and there is plenty of extra closet space." George said with a scratch of his head. He was growing tired of the act he was putting on for her. He just wanted to sit in front of the fireplace with his mead and pass out.

"Thanks. Um, its just a few waves of my wand to unpack. I brought my firewhiskey, if you want to, maybe, I don't know. Sit in front of the fire, have a drink and talk a bit? I just feel like we should get to know each other. Given everything. Where am I sleeping?" She wouldn't exactly mind sharing a bed with George. She was a bit worried she might have a nightmare, or start crying. But aside from that, he had a large but and they were to be married soon, so they might as well get use to sleeping together.

"Oh, well you could share my bed with me. If you're comfortable with that. If not I can crash on the couch or something. I'd be okay with that."

"No, its your bed. And I wouldn't mind sharing; we have to start getting use to it, right?" She said with an awkward laugh.

"Okay. I guess I'll get some glasses while you unpack. I'll be in the sitting room. Take your time." And with that George left Goldie to herself in, what was now, _their_ room.

Goldie sighed and sat down on the bed. She wasn't ready for this. She felt the tears starting in her eyes. She let a few fall before she pushed back and let her eyes dry. "_Not now." _ She told herself. She reached into her pocket and took out her shrunken trunk. She set it in the ground and with a flick of her wand, it returned to full size. She walked over to it, and unlatched the top. The first thing she saw in her truck was the three muggle pill bottles. Dreamless sleep was becoming useless to her so she started seeing a muggle doctor. However, that didn't explain the other two bottles. Goldie felt a little ashamed she had bought the muggle drugs, but sometimes the alcohol just wasn't enough to numb her pain and deal with her issues. She had a muggle-born friend in Ravenclaw, whose father was a plastic surgeon. For about 30 galleons, the girl would get you a script for whatever you wanted. Goldie wasn't proud of what she was doing, and she didn't take the pills often. Actually these were the first and only prescriptions she had gotten from the girl. She placed them on the bed, picked up her wand, and muttered as a spell. In a flash, all of her things were put away. Goldie picked up the pill bottles, put them back in the trunk and shrunk it. She placed the shrunken trunk in, what was now, her underwear drawer. She picked up her mead, and headed out to the sitting room.

George spotted Goldie walking down the hall with the bottle and stood up, "Hey."

"Hey George, sorry I took so long. Just wanted to make sure I liked how things were put away."

"S'alright. So," He gestured for Goldie to take a seat. She handed him the bottle, and he poured them each a glass, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have any family left after the war?" George knew what he heard from Tom, but he wanted to hear it from her.

Goldie cleared her throat, "Um, yes and no. I have an uncle left. I'm sure you've heard of him. My uncle Gil. I don't want to speak ill of him, given his condition, but I never even knew of him until he started teaching at Hogwarts in my third year. He's my dad's little brother. My dad had known he was a fraud, and they had a falling out about it. So he was never around. But I visit him at least once a week, he doesn't ever have any visitors you know, he has no idea who I am. Granted he didn't before, but he's all I have left…" She started to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'm probably not even making any sense."

"No, not at all. I understand." George was sadden by her story. It made him realize how lucky he was to still have his family. He may have lost Fred, and that truly did kill him inside, but listening to Goldie made him so grateful to still have what he has. He took a long sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, can we talk about something else?" Goldie asked as she finished off her drink and started pouring herself another glass.

"Sure. Um, so we have about three months until the wedding," George said with a smirk. "Anything specific you want?"

"No, maybe something small? Just a few friends and your family. I can see if I can have my Uncle Gil there, but I'm not sure how that will go over with St. Mungos."

"That works, we can have the ceremony at my house. My brother Bill had his there and it was nice. I'm sure my mother will be excited. She loves weddings." As the words left George's mouth he remembered how upset his mom had been about Ron and Ginny not being paired with Hermione and Harry.

"Okay, that sounds nice." She took another sip of her mead. She thought she should slow down. She didn't want George to think she was an alcoholic.

George cast the _tempus_ charm and saw it was well past midnight.

"Its getting pretty late. I have my buddy Lee running the shop right now, but I think tomorrow I might finally head down there. Its been to long since I've gone to work. I might start working on some new inventions. I forgot to ask, what do you do for work?" George was going to suggest they head to bed, but he was curious about what she did for a living.

"Oh, nothing special. I work at the ministry. In the Department of International Relations."

"Wow, that sounds pretty special to me." George was stunned. He'd never expected she worked with international relations.

She giggled, probably a little tipsy, "I speak several different languages, and even before the second war, all I ever wanted for the world was peace. So I thought it was the perfect job. I briefly wanted to be an Auror or a Curse Breaker, but after the war I decided I saw enough death and crime to last a life time. As for being a Curse Breaker, I would still love to do that, but I make more money with what I'm doing, and since I lost so much, I needed that income."

"Understandable. Just so you know, I'm extremely well off do to the success of my shop, and we are getting married. So if you wanted a career change, you do kind of have that option. If you want." George wasn't sure why he was offering for her to change careers. But they were stuck together. Til death thanks to the bloody Ministry.

"Thanks George," She smiled and giggled a bit. She stood up and hugged him, "We should probably head to bed. It is getting rather late."

It felt so good to hug Goldie she felt very warm and George enjoyed feeling her curves against him. "Yeah, sure. You want to shower or anything?"

"With you?" Goldie's hand flew to her mouth as soon as those words came out. "Oh, Merlin. Sorry I—I don't know where that came from. Um, if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick shower before bed."

"Yeah, that's fine. I normally shower in the morning." He guided her over to the bathroom and showed her where the towels and such were. He noticed her shower things were already put away.

"Thank you George." Goldie gave him another hug.

"Not a problem." With a last look at Goldie, he left her alone to bathe.

Walking back to his room George heard the water turn on. Her comment about them shower together was such a turn on for George. He may have just met her but she was gorgeous and had no qualms about showering with her. He undressed and pulled on a pair of plaid flannel pyjama pants. When George sat on his bed, he laid down and wondered how this marriage would be. He seemed to get along okay with Goldie, but he knew they both had baggage. As the thought of Goldie naked in his shower crossed his mind, he heard a small knock on his door, "Its alright, come in."

As Goldie walked in George heart stopped a little. She was wearing these tiny black yoga shorts, and a pale blue camisole. She had her hair dried and in a plait. "You alright there George?" She asked noticing the look on George's face.

"What? Yeah, fine. Just zoned out for a minute. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat."

She climbed into bed and George noticed she smelled like cinnamon. It was intoxicating. George wanted nothing more than to snuggle into Goldie and breath in her scent.

"Goodnight George."

"G'night Goldie."

After a few moments of lying there in silence, sleep over took them both.

**Author's Note**

_Hey everyone. Hopefully, I will be able to post that chapter tonight. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. _

_Any favorite parts?_

_What would you like to see in the next chapter?_

_Let me know your thoughts!_

_-Lee_


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Author's Note; ** Hey all. Here's another chapter. May not to as long a s the last two, but I'll do my best. After this I'm going to try and start updating three times a week. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Review!

**Disclaimer; ** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6**

When George woke up that morning, Goldie was already gone. He cast the _tempus_ charm. 8:15am. He didn't realize her job had required her to be there so early. He decided not to dwell on it and rose from bed to take a shower.

As the hot water fell over him, he became lost in thought. George was having a difficult time getting past the loss of Fred. But for the first time since his twin's death, he didn't wake up sad. He felt content, and he couldn't understand why. Could the presence of one girl just make him forget about Fred? Surely not! He barely knew her. But then again, she was the only thing that has changed in his life…

Aggravated with his thoughts he slammed the water off and stepped out of the shower. He cast a quick drying spell, threw some clothes on and headed down to the shop.

"Whoa, look what the cat dragged down," Lee said pulling George into a brotherly hug. "I thought it'd be ages before I saw you again dude. How are you feeling?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that Lee," And it was the truth he had no idea. "But lets not talk about that. How's everything?"

"Shops good, I'm good. Katie has been at the ministry the past few days. She's trying to petition for us to be together seeing as we were already engaged before the law, and we already paid for most of the wedding."

"Jeez, I had forgotten you guys were engaged." Which he felt awful about Lee was his best friend, and he had truly forgotten about the wedding. "Who did you guys get paired with?"

"Godric you won't believe this. Katie actually got paired with Harry Potter, and I paired with Hermione. It was crazy. But it actually worked out in our favor, because they are both petitioning to be with Ron and Ginny, seeing as they were also engaged before the law and Ginny is pregnant."

"Ginny is pregnant!?"

George felt awful. He was so caught up in himself, he never even asked anyone else about who they had gotten paired with because of this stupid law, or if there was a way they could get out of it. And his own sister was pregnant and Lee knew before he did. He felt so low. How could he not know about his own sister's pregnancy?

"You didn't know. Merlin George, I'm sorry. I had just assumed…"

"No Lee, its not your fault. I've just been so distant from everything. Its my own fault."

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself. Oi! I saw a beautiful bird leaving the shop this morning. I assume that's your new fiancé?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Her name is Goldie. She was in Ravenclaw, a year behind us. Listen I'd love to stay and talk but you my friend, need to open up the shop, and I have to go see my mum."

"Alright. Verity should be here soon. I'll see ya." Lee gave George a pat on the back and headed into the back room.

George took a quick look around the shop. He missed being down here. In the past 24 he realized so much was wrong with his life. Fred wouldn't want him living this way. He'd want him to be happy. He cast a quick _tempus _charm, it was a little after noon. He wondered if Goldie could take a lunch break and go to the burrow with him. He decided to run back up to the flat and floo to the ministry.

He tossed some floo powder in to the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic"

_**FOOF!**_

George walked up to the help desk, he wasn't exactly sure where Goldie's department was.

"Hello, name and wand please." The blonde witch behind the desk said.

"George Weasley." He said handing her his wand.

"Elm, ten and a quarter inches, dragon hearsting."

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Where are we heading this afternoon?" The polite blonde witch asked.

"Actually I don't exactly know. I was hoping to take my, fiancé, to lunch. Her name is Golinda Lockhart, she works in the Department of International Relations."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Lockhart's office is on the sixth floor. Third door on your right. Can't miss it."

"Thank you."

The witch merely nodded, and George headed towards the lift. He didn't realize Goldie was that high up in her department. Normally, only department heads have the own personal offices. But surely she would have said something if she was a department head. Hermione did say she graduated Hogwarts top of her class. And Goldie did say she spoke several languages. She had also mentioned that this job paid more than curse breaker. But George knew, thanks to his brother Bill, that curse breaking paid quite well. She was so young though, surely she could be a department head. Alas, as he reached the third door on the right, it was no longer a question. The plaque next to the door clear read:

_Golinda Lockhart Head of the Department of International Relations_

He was a little stunned. Why hadn't she said she was the head of the department? George decided it didn't matter, and he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"'Ello love. Hope you don't mind me coming by. I was hoping you might be able to have lunch with me and my family at the Burrow." Just was happy to notice she looked please to see him.

"That sounds really nice, and I've just finished my paper work. I'm actually done for the day."

"Excellent, shall we go then?" George asked with a smile.

"Sure." With that Goldie rose from her desk and walked over to George, "Do you want to floo or would you rather apparate?"

"We could side-along if you don't mind." George offered, holding out his arm.

"Alright." Goldie smiled as she took hold of George's arm.

And with a loud crack, they were gone.

**Author's Note;**

_Hey guys! Sorry it was so short. My husband was rushing me and its well past my daughter's bedtime, and she won't go to bed until I read her Babbity Rabbity from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. So please review! And a new chapter will be posted Friday!_

_Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7 A Little Green Pill

**Author's Note; **Well hello readers, as promised here is Fridays update!

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**

_**Crack!**_

"George, deary is that you?" Molly Weasley shouted from the third floor of The Burrow.

"Yeah Mum, its me. I, uh, brought Goldie. My fiancé."

"I'll be down in a moment." She shouted.

"Take your time Mum." George shouted back.

"You didn't tell her you were bringing me along?" Goldie asked. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Its fine, don't worry about." He said reassuringly.

This wasn't fine. George had made it seem like his family had invited her to have lunch with them. What if they didn't like her? She hadn't really been around people in a social environment since before the war. And even then she had always been kind of socially awkward. First impressions were everything, and she felt as if she already ruined her chances of making a good one, by showing up here unannounced.

"Hey George!" A beautiful red-head said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" George asked the girl he called Gin.

"I'm okay, a bit of morning sickness here and there. But fine aside from that."

She was pregnant. Goldie felt sick. The brother and sister were talking almost as if she wasn't there, but Goldie didn't care. She felt like she was going to break down and cry. She was overcome by emotions. All she could think about was her older sister. Giselle. She was 5 months pregnant when the Death Eaters attacked her and her husband, Finn. She felt like she was going to be sick just thinking about it. Then she noticed George was trying to get her attention.

"Goldie, love you alright? This is my little sister Ginny, Ginny this is Goldie."

"Its nice to meet you." The pregnant girl, Ginny, said holding out her hand.

She shook it, "Its nice to meet you as well. How –how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" She didn't know why she was asking. She wanted to be anywhere, but where she was. She didn't want to feel these emotions right now. She wanted to be numb.

"A bit over three months." Ginny said with a blinding smile. She looked so happy.

"Con—congratulations. Um, may I use your bathroom?" Goldie asked.

"Sure, upstairs. Second floor, first door on your left."

"Thanks." With that Goldie all but ran up the stairs. Leaving George and Ginny to chat.

As soon as Goldie entered the bathroom she shut the door and casted a quick _Muffliato _charm. As soon as the room was silence she fell onto the floor, and started sobbing into her knees. She missed her family so much. Seeing Ginny pregnant just made her snap. All of these feelings rushed through her. The sobs racked her body. She needed to pull it together. But she didn't want too. She didn't want to feel, she just wanted to be numb to all the pain this was causing her. She reached into her pocket. She always carried one. Just in case. It made her sick looking at the little green pill. Xanax. She didn't take it often, but on days like today… _Its just one pill, _she told herself, _just to get through meeting George's mum. Then never again. _She got up and looked in the mirror. A few glamor charms and she was good as new. Then, she transfigured a hand towel into a glass and cast a silent _Aquamenti. _She took a sip of the water and swallowed the pill, then she transfigured the glass back into a hand towel, and headed back downstairs.

"There you are. Mum, this is Goldie. Goldie, my mum." George announced.

"Its lovely to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Goldie said as Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Please, call me Molly, dear." The women said with a kind smile. "I wish I would've known you were coming, I would have prepared something for you to take home. I have to take Ginny to see her healer since Harry is at work. I'm sorry George. Why don't you both come over for dinner tomorrow and we can discuss the wedding plans, yeah?"

"Sure Mum, sounds great." George said giving his Mum, then his sister a hug. "Tell Harry I said hello, alright Gin?"

"You got it. It was nice to meet you Goldie." Ginny said, giving her soon to be sister-in-law a hug.

"Yes, so lovely." Molly said.

"Um, yeah. It was great meeting you guys too."

"We'll see you both tomorrow night then. Be safe." And with Molly's last good byes, George grabbed Goldie wrist, and they disapparated.

With a loud crack, the two were back in the flat above the shop.

"I'm sorry about that Goldie, normally mum always has something ready for lunch to feed an army." George said, he felt pretty crummy, and he could tell that Goldie was uncomfortable there. "Are you hungary? Do you want to go get something? Or I could—" Goldie cut him off.

"Its fine George, I'm not really too hungry. I think I'm going to just go upstairs and draw or something."

George could tell she sounded a bit different. Almost as if she had no emotion to her voice. He noticed she looked a bit odd too. Maybe she wasn't feeling well.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"Oh, yeah. A bit. Would, would you mind if I sketched you?"

"I don't see why not. I'm just going to grab a drink. You want one?"

"Yeah, firewhiskey please. I'm going to go grab my book."

George watched Goldie disappear into the hallway. She seemed so, sad. George pour two glassed of the amber liquid. It was barley one o'clock. _Ah, fuck it._ He thought to himself. She did request it, who cares what time it was? It was five o'clock somewhere.

But as George sat down by the fireplace waiting for Goldie, he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. After a few moments he decided to brush it off. Its not like he knew her inside and out. Maybe this was how she always acted. Although, she was taking quite a while to get her book. Maybe he should go see if she was alright. He took another swig of his drink and headed toward his room.

The door was open, and he saw Goldie laying in his bed. Asleep. _Maybe she was just tired. _He said to himself. He threw a blanket over her, and as he was heading out of the room he saw, what he assumed was her sketch book, sitting on his desk. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to pick it up assuming she wouldn't mind if he looked through it.

He sat back down in front of the fire and opened the book. They were beautiful. The first few sketches were of some scenery. A meadow, and another of what he assumed was the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Then he came across some black and white sketches of a pregnant woman. They were breath taking. So detailed. She was so talented. He put the book down, and picked up his glass. He sighed. Fred like to draw. Nothing quite like what Goldie did, but it was a hobby of his.

_Fred._

He sucked down the rest of his drink. _Fred would've liked Goldie,_ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note;**

_So, there's chapter seven. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think! Review! New chapter will be posted Monday! I'm looking for a beta. If you know a good one send them my way. Oh and review! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner At The Witch's Brew

**Author's Note; **I feel like a jerk for not updating on Monday. My daughter is sick and I just didn't get around to it. Sorry readers! I will still update on Wednesday as promised. There will be some _lemon-ish _ stuff in this chapter, it is rated **M **after all, so if that isn't your thing my apologies.

**Disclaimer; **So, I don't own Harry Potter. Doesn't that blow?

**Chapter 8**

It was dark. Goldie squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again. The room was quiet, almost foreboding. She reached around for her wand. _Lumos._ George wasn't in bed, so it couldn't have been that late. Goldie stood up and straightened her clothes. When she opened the door a stream of light came into the room. _Nox. _She placed her wand back in its holster and walked down the hall to find George. Her stomach rumbled. Hopefully it wasn't too late to get something to eat.

She found George in front of the fire drinking, with her sketch book lying on the coffee table.

"Hey George."

"Hey there, sleepy head. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I was just tired. I had loads of paperwork this morning." She was lying. She felt bad, but he didn't need to know the truth behind her passing out this afternoon.

"S'okay. You hungry? It's only six. We could go to _The Witch's Brew_ and grab some dinner." He offered.

"Alright, I could use some food."

"Excellent. Shall we Floo then?" He asked. Giving her a once over, she didn't look awake enough for apparition. And he certainly didn't want her to _splinch_ herself.

"Okay."

George got up and threw some powder into the fireplace, "Ladies first." He said, motioning for her to go through.

"Why thank you," she said stepping into the green flames, "_The Witch's Brew." _She stated clearly as she was engulfed by the green flames.

**Whoosh!**

Goldie stepped into the small café, and was joined by George after a moment. He smiled at her as he walked them over to a corner table by a window. After a few moments of looking over the menus, a waiter came to take their order.

After the man had walked away, George thought he should tell Goldie, "I hope you don't mind, but, I kind of looked through the sketch book you left on my desk."

She just stared at him for a moment. Was she okay with this? Did it really _matter_ if he looked through her sketches? Sure, she never really showed anyone her art. Well, other than Giselle, but they were essentially betrothed…

"Um, no. Its fine." She said rather quietly.

"You're sure? I didn't mean to over step your boundaries or anything. I was just curious I suppose—"

Goldie cut him off, "Really George, its okay. I mean, I've never actually showed anyone my art before, but I don't mind that you looked at it." She said with a bit of confidence in her voice. She didn't want him to feel bad for going through her silly sketch book.

"Well, if you're sure." He said as the waiter came back with their food.

They ate mostly in silence, with a bit of random conversation here and there. It was pleasant enough, but George couldn't help but notice a distant look in Goldie's eyes. When he brought it up to her, she shrugged it off and said she was still a bit tired. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was upsetting her. When she was paying attention he noticed something about her eyes, and it wasn't that they looked distant, they were, almost glossy. That certainly isn't normal for someone who is simply tired.

Goldie wasn't even finished eating as she felt George yank her up by her arm, threw some gold on the table, and disapperated with a loud _**crack!**_

"Are you fucking _high_!" He shouted.

Goldie had a stunned looked on her face, "Excuse me?"

"Goldie, you heard me, I asked you if you were high, you know, _muggle drugs."_

"George are you serious, no I am not high off muggle drugs. I'm just a bit knackered. My job is extremely tiresome. I can't believe you. I mean, I know we hardly know each other, but honestly, muggle drugs?_"_ She was lying through her teeth and she knew it. But he couldn't find out. No one could. It would ruin her. Besides, it was the last time. Yes. She would never take another pill again.

He didn't look like he was buying her story, so she did the only thing she could think of to get them of the subject of her being high. She kissed him. Hard.

George was stunned. He couldn't think. Sure this wasn't his first kiss, but there was something about the way her soft lips moved against his. Something almost, _desperate. _He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. She felt so good against him. Her soft curves felt like heaven. He inhaled her scent. Coconut. He was lost in passion. He barely knew this girl. A minute ago they were arguing and now they were stumbling to his bedroom.

Before he knew what was happening he was on top of her between her thighs. They were both breathing low and heavy. George moved away from her lips and was trailing soft kisses and nips down her soft, tan neck.

He sighed against her soft skin and closed his eyes, "Goldie are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked, but she didn't answer.

After a moment of waiting, George looked up and noticed Goldie had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note**

_Okay, so I know it was late and super short and I am so sorry for that. Tomorrow I have the whole day off and to myself so I should be able to write a nice long chapter for you guys. Sorry for any and all spelling/grammatical errors. Please take the time to write me a review! I really would appreciate it._

_Tell me what you think!_

_What would you like to see happen!_

_REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9 Help From A Friend

**Author's Note;** So, here's a new chapter. I had a rough night last night or the last chapter would've been a lot longer. Thanks for the reviews every one! I love reading everyone's opinion!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9**

Sleeping. How could this witch just bloody _fall asleep_ while they were… well they weren't… but still. George sighed as he got off of Goldie. _What brought this on_, he thought to himself. _Why on Earth would she just kiss me out of the blue?_ And then he remembered they were fighting. She was trying to distract him! Bloody witch. Of course it had worked, he was definitely distracted alright. But now that George had a clear mind, he had to focus.

She had to have been high. They was no other explanation for her sudden urge to kiss him, and her glossed over eyes. He had seen those eyes before. He knew she was lying. This was the last thing he needed. Godric, of course the Ministry would pair him up with a damn basket case. She seemed so pleasant at first. He shouldn't have to deal with this. He had his own problems. Right? He had just lost his twin for Merlin's sake! He was running to muggle drugs for comfort. Of course he was drinking heavily... _No, no!_ He thought to himself. No, he made a promise he was going to start living his life again. For Fred. And his life, whether he liked it or not, now included Goldie. He had to help her.

George got up, threw a quilt on Goldie, and left his room. He walked over to the fireplace and tossed in some powder, called out a name and waited.

"Hey George, its been awhile. What's up?"

"Do you think you could come through? Its important." George stated in a very serious tone.

"Of course."

And with that, a tall, beautiful dark skinned women came through the fire.

"Ang, I need your help."

Angelina Johnson looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Whatever it is, I'm here. It's the least I could do for you. What's going on George?"

"I'm sure you heard about the new marriage law Kingsley passed." He said with slight distain in his voice.

"Of course, but it doesn't exactly affect me now does it?" She said with a smirk.

George knew, of course, that after Fred had passed, Angelina went over the edge. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She held up in her flat alone for over a month. That was until George and Alicia Spinnet broke in. They were ready for what they found though. A half dead Angelina, strung out on muggle drugs. After she got clean though, which took a good three weeks, Ang and Alicia realized how much they cared for each other. And they've been together since.

"Yes, how is Alicia?" George asked.

"She's really good. Moved up from the Reserves, and is now playing for Puddlemere with Oliver. But I'm sure you didn't call me over here to ask about my girlfriend. What is it George?"

"I didn't know who else could help me Ang. Its –its my new _fiancé, _Goldie. I, I think she's using, like you were. She was acting really strange at the Burrow, and then when we got back, she saw she wanted to sketch me, but just fell asleep for hours. Then, when she woke up, she was still acting a bit odd. I just kind of brushed it off though. You know, I did just meet her the other day. I thought maybe it was just her normal behavior. But when we were at dinner, she was so quiet, and she looked so distant. While we were eating, she turned to look at something, and I saw how glossed over her eyes were and I just lost it. I practically ripped her out of her chair and appatated us back here. We were fighting about it, but she just kept saying she was tired because her job was so stressful. But I didn't believe her. And out of nowhere, in the middle of me screaming, she just up and kisses me. Well, um, things, they, well anyway she just falls asleep. Again! At first I was just confused, but then I remembered what we were fighting about, So, I called you. Because I figured you were the only person who could help me."

George was almost out of breath when he finished explaining everything to Angelina. She just stared at him for a moment.

"George, are you sure she was high? Maybe she was just tired. Like she said." Angelina was trying to find another reason for the girl's behavior.

"No Ang, I'm sure," George said with a sigh, "She was high."

"Okay. Well, where is she now?"

"She's asleep in my room."

"Okay. Well, for starters, we need to check her stuff to see if she even has any drugs in her possession," Angelina was trying to give this girl the benefit of the doubt. No one like to be accused of using muggle drugs. "_Accio muggle drugs_." She said firmly. After a minute, the prescription bottles were in Angelina's hand.

She looked over all three bottles, "Alright, well it looks like she really is prescribed this sleep aid—"

George cut her off, "How can you be sure?"

"Because, see here where it says the Doctor's name?" He looked a nodded his name, "Its different from the name on the other two bottles. The name on these," She held up the other bottles, "Say Dr. Goldberg. He's a plastic surgeon. Sandy Goldberg from Ravenclaw is his daughter. She sells blank prescription with her dads signature. I know because its how I got mine…" She was quiet for a moment.

"So she is using?" George asked with slight urgency.

Angelina was quiet. She had a sad distant look on her face.

"Ang, you okay?"

"George, these are Xanax. They're prescribed to muggles who have horrible anxiety problems. Do you have any idea why she'd be taking something like this?" Angelina looked so sad. There was no other word that could describe the look on her face.

George thought to himself for a moment, "She lost everything in the war; her home, her family, and probably a few friends. She's also a department head at the ministry. At nineteen! I'm sure her job isn't easy—" Angelina cut him off.

"George, how are you?"

"What?"

"You heard me George, how are _you_? George, the last time I spoke with Lee and your family, they said you were practically a walking drunk 24/7. Are you okay?"

"I realized recently, that if Fred saw me how I was, he would've kicked my ass from here to Drumstrang and back."

"You're right. He'd want you to live, and be happy." She said with a smile. "George, I'm getting rid of these, _Evenesco_." And with one simple spell, the drugs were gone, "Confront her, and say you got rid of her stash. Open up to her, and tell her you want to help. Don't sugar coat if for her, by any means, but don't be cruel. Be firm, like you were with me." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for your help Angie. I don't know what I would do without you." He said giving her a hug.

"Oh, George. Take care of yourself okay? Just floo if you need me. I have to get back. Alicia should be home soon." She said as she walked towards the fireplace.

"Alright, tell her I said hello."

"I will." She said with a smile and she was engulfed by the green flames.

George stood there. Alone once again in his flat. Well, not alone. Goldie was still in his room. He sat down in his favorite armchair. He really wished he had Fred there to talk to. He sighed to himself. Then he realized what he should do. He stood up from his chair and with a crack he was gone.

**Author's Note;**

_Hey all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry again for any and all grammar or spelling errors. I'm looking for a beta. I love hearing what you guys think of the story so feel free to drop your opinion in a review._

_Where do you think George went?_

_How do you think Goldie will react to George getting rid of her pills?_

_REVIEW!_

_Love Lee(:_


	10. Chapter 10 Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note; **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of Fix You. Now, this is exactly chapter 10 persay. Its just a little filler chapter before I post again tomorrow.

**Disclaimer;**I don't own HP.

**Chapter 10**

It was quiet. George was almost certain you could hear a pin drop, even though he was at a cemetery. He didn't need to look where he was going. His feet just moved on their own accord. Before he knew it, he was there. He dropped to his knees and read;

_**Fredrick Gideon Weasley**_

_**April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998 **_

_**Beloved Son, Brother, and Twin**_

_**War Hero**_

"Hey Fred, I know its been awhile. I'm sorry for that. I just miss you so much," the tears started to dwell in his eyes, and he just let them fall. "I know I've been a complete git, with all the bloody drinking and alienating the family, but it was just, it_ is_ so hard," he took a deep breath, "This wasn't supposed to happen Forge! We had plans remember!?" He just sighed, "I didn't mean to shout. You know, without you Angelina started playing for the other team," he laughed, "Yeah, her and Alicia have been together for about two months I think. She was a mess without you at first you know. Everyone was. I – I still am. I'm really trying though. I know you'd be kicking my ass if you saw me like this." He took a minute to collect his thoughts. "So, the Ministry started up this Marriage Law thing. Forcing people to get married and have kids so we can repopulate the wizarding community. Rubbish, I know. I got paired with a pretty decent looking bird. She's an artist. You would've like her Fred. But she's… I don't know Fred. She's kind of a mess. Like how Angelina was. Using muggle drugs and drinking. Her name is Goldie. Oh, get this, Gilderoy Lockhart is her uncle! But he's the only family she has left. Pretty sad."

"I think she had a pregnant sister. She has a bunch of drawings of a pregnant woman in her book, but none of a baby. It must be so hard for her, losing everything like she did. How can I help her Fred? I mean we're stuck together now… I wish you were here to help me with this Fred, you would know exactly what to do. When this happened with Ang, I was kind of just there because Alicia made me go with her. She did most of the work."

"Oh, Lee and Katie are getting married. But I'm sure you knew that already. They didn't get paired together by the Ministry, but it should work out for them. Oh, Ginny is pregnant! I know we should be killing Harry or something, but at this point I think we're a bit too late. But they're happy. Which I guess is what matters."

"Alright Fred, its getting really late, and I don't want to keep you. I'm sure you're busy up there. Chasing birds, pranking, oh and probably stuffing your face. I don't know… Thought I'd leave you with some kind of joke. I haven't really been good at those lately. I love you Fred."

With a wave of his wand, George left behind the fake ear Fred made him after he lost his real one during the whole _Seven Potter's Battle_, as Fred liked to call it. He walked through the cemetery to the exit, and with a loud crack, he was gone.

**Author's Note;**


	11. Chapter 11 Coming To Terms

**Author's Note;** To all my readers, I am sorry. I have missed technically two postings. Please feel free to blame my husband, for he has been a computer hog.

I am actually starting another story as well today that some of you might enjoy. It will be entitled _Sundrenched World_. It's a Remus L/OC the OC being Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix's younger sister Lyra. Yeah, its going to be really good.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11**

Goldie was sitting in the kitchen having tea, when she heard the loud crack of apparation. She looked up to see George walking toward her, but something seemed _off_ about him. Then she noticed.

"Merlin George what happened!? Are you alright?" She said rushing to him wand out, "Godric George, your ear. What hap—" George cut her off.

"I'm fine Goldie, I lost this ear a long time ago. I just… decided to stop wearing the fake one I had."

He was calm, he needed to be. This had to be done. There was no need to skirt around, so he just came out with it.

"I found your stash of muggle drugs, and I got rid of them." He said firmly.

She didn't say anything. She was too stunned to speak. George had found her drugs, and got _rid_ of them. With nothing to say she just stood there, wide eyed. Looking like she was about to start crying.

"Please don't cry. I'm not going to judge you. Sit down," he motioned for her to sit back down at the table and he poured himself some tea. " Goldie, I know this isn't easy for either of us, but we are getting married, and we will be together for the rest of our lives, hell we have to have a child soon. I don't want to have an unhealthy relationship with my wife, nor do I want her to be unhealthy. So, you have to work through this. I want you to be able to talk to me." He took a moment to let what he was saying sink in. She no longer looked like she was about to cry. Which he took as a good sign.

"I know how devastating the war was. Even I only recently started to get past the loss of my twin. But I know it helps to talk about it. So lets start now. I'll go first if you want."

"No. No, I'd like to start." Goldie said in a hushed voice. "I didn't have a lot of friends at Hogwarts. I didn't really mind because I was more focused on school than anything else, ya know? Even though my sister, Giselle, was in a different house she tried to be there for me as much as possible before she graduated. We were very, very close. Even after she got married, we still saw each other every day during the summer. And every Hogsmeade weekend we'd have lunch together. I didn't need friends. 'Friends will come and go, but we will always be sisters,' that's what she use to tell me." She took a deep breath to try and hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I was so excited when she told me about her pregnancy. It was right after I got offered the Department Head position. Once a month I would sketch her. She had pictures taken too, but she said it wasn't the same. She always told me to give up my desk job and become an artist. Said I was too talented to waste away at the Ministry. She had just owled me about how her healer appointment went. She was having a girl. Elizabeth. After me, she said. It was the Lestranges. They—well, it was a closed casket funeral." She was trying to be strong as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"A few days before the Battle of Hogwarts, the Death Eaters went after my parents and me. I was at visiting my sister and her husband, Finn's, graves. But the burned everything to the ground, including my parents."

"I couldn't deal with anything anymore. I was so ruined by the war. Losing everything. I didn't take the pills often, but I drank a lot. I still do. It's a poor excuse, but it is the truth." She looked George right in the eye, "Thank you, for getting rid of those pills. And letting me talk with you. It helped. I feel like a little bit of weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm glad I could help you. Even if it was only a little bit." He took her left hand and got down on one knee, "Golinda Lockhart, its well past midnight, and we are both a mess of a person, but according to the Ministry we have to get hitch," she laughed through her tears, "I want us both to help each other and get better. I want us to hopefully be happy together. I may only have one ear, but I assure you I was the better looking twin, marry me?" George said with a lop-sided grin.

"The better looking twin you say? Well, I'd be honored." She said with a cheeky grin as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Goldie examined the ring. It was quirky and beautiful. A two carat diamond with a sapphire and a ruby on either side.

"You know, for the lion and the eagle." He said with a hearty laugh.

_o_

I had only taken a total of three weeks to plan the wedding. It was lovely. Sadly, Goldie's Uncle Gil was not granted leave from St. Mungo's to attend. The service and the reception were lovely. She learned that she got on well with George's family and _The Golden Trio_, as they are so often referred too.

They were saying their good byes to the guests when Lee and Katie came up to them.

"Congrats Goldie, you'll never have a dull day with Georgey as a husband."

"Thank you Lee, and thank you Katie for being one of my bridesmaids." Goldie said as she hugged the couple.

"Of course, it was an honor." Katie said with a smile.

George and Lee walked off leaving Katie and Goldie to chat.

"Are you excited about the honeymoon?" Katie asked.

"I suppose. George still won't tell me where he's taking me. I'll admit I am a bit nervous though."

"Why? You've been living with George almost a month, its not like to will be much different. Just a little vacation for you both."

"Katie, I'm—I'm a virgin…" Goldie whispered."

"No! You aren't serious?" Katie said, shock evident in her voice.

"I've never even had a boyfriend. George was actually my first kiss a few weeks ago… I was always too busy with school, and now work. I'm going to be awful, and George is going to hate me."

"Goldie, calm down. Its going to be fine. George would never hate you over something so trivial. To be honest. George didn't have many girlfriends during school. Nothing serious anyways. And if I remember correctly, Fred and Lee always teased George for not being able to 'Seal the Deal' so there is a small chance he's a virgin too," when Katie said this Goldie smiled, "So don't worry about anything, and what ever happens, just let it happen. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks so much Katie." Goldie said as she pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

"Paws off my women Goldie, she's spoken for." Lee shouted as he and George walked toward them.

"She's all yours Lee." She said with a laugh letting Katie get up.

"Come on love, its time to get going to our mystery destination. I already said good bye to everyone for you."

"Have fun!" Katie said as George grabbed Goldie's wrist and disapparated.

_o_

They landed outside a little cottage right by the sea.

"Oh George, its gorgeous here. Where are we?"

"It's a cottage owned by my Uncle Billius. It was a dowry from one of his marriages. He gave it to Fred and I after we opened the shop. Bill and Charlie helped me get it ready for the honeymoon. I hope its alright?

"Its perfect." Goldie said with a beaming smile.

When Goldie reached to open the door, George swept her up and carried her over the threshold and to the bedroom. When he set her down the walked out on to balcony and watch the sun set.

"Goldie, there is something I think you should know." He was staring at his feet.

Goldie lifted his chin so he would look her in the eyes, "Whatever it is George, you can tell me."

"I overheard your conversation with Katie. I'm not a virgin. It only happened twice, with Alicia Spinnet, before she realized she wasn't really into guys. Not really my finest moment. Turning a bird to the other team. But I want you to know, I'm not going to pressure you tonight. We don't even have to do anything if you don't want too. I really care for you Goldie, and I want you to be comfortable."

"Oh George."

And with that Goldie's lips crashed on to George's, causing him to stumble back a bit. She was nervous, but she knew she cared about George, and it felt so right having his having him pressed up against her. He led her over to the bed, as he was pulling the zipper of her dress down.

His breath hitched as her dress fell to the floor revealing her pure white lingerie. She was so innocent and beautiful. He pulled her back to him and devoured her lips once more. She slipped her wand out of her garter, and with a wave, they were both devoted of their clothes.

"Sweet Merlin your perfect." George said as he place sweet kisses down her collarbone and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Goldie arched her back in pleasure, and a small moan escaped her lips. She felt his hand trail down her side and to her core. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as he slid his finger inside her. He slowly moved his finger in and out before he added another, trying to get her ready. She was tight, he didn't want to hurt her.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you ready?"

All she could do was nod her head. He pushed himself in a bit and he nearly came then and there. She was so wet and tight! He looked down at her to make sure she was alright before fully pushing himself in and breaking her Hyman. As small yelp of pain left her lips.

"Are you alright?" George froze, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Its okay I'm fine." She said.

George started moving slowly. He was so nervous, and he didn't want to come and leave his new wife unsatisfied her first time. He leaned in and kissed her softly as he rocked in and out of her. After awhile she started rocking her hips against his.

She was in pure ecstasy. She never felt so good. She felt something building inside of her, and as soon as George lifted her hips off the bed and starting hitting a spot deep inside her, she lost it. Her inner walls were clenching around George and after a few more sporadic thrust he spilled his seed inside of her.

They were both panting like animals. George had rolled off of Goldie, and pulled her against him. He kissed the top of her head as she said, "I think I love you George Weasley."

"Me too."

She snuggled closer against him, and after a while, sleep over took them.

**Author's note**

_So that was my first attempt at some smut. Hope it was alright. Apologies for spelling/grammar errors._

_Please please please review._

_Tell me what you think_

_What you hope to see_

_Anything!_


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for not updating.

Work has kept me extremely busy lately.

This will be the only time I ever post just an author's note.

I will hopefully post a chapter tomorrow.

I hope I haven't lost my readers.

Love Lee


	13. Chapter 13 Breakdown

**Disclaimer;**_ I own nothing!_

**Chapter 12**

The sun shone through the curtains of the master bedroom, which caused Goldie to wake. Carefully, while trying not to wake George, she rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed how at peace she looked. So content. And it frightened her. How could she possibly be okay with all of this?! Last night she even told George she loved him.

_ "Do I love him?" _She thought to herself.

Everything became so overwhelming, Goldie felt like she couldn't breathe. Without even thinking, she turned on her heal and disapparated.

_o_

George rolled over and reached for his new wife when he realized, he was alone. He sat up and wondered where she had gone off to. He got out of bed and padded down the stairs to search the rest of the cottage. When he couldn't find her, he started to worry.

He checked his watch and saw it was nearing noon. _"Where could she have gone?"_ He was growing more frantic by the moment.

Just when he decided to floo Lee and Katie to see if they might now of her whereabouts, he heard the loud crack of apparition.

There should stood. Eyes bloodshot, hair a mess, with a distant look on her face.

"Sweet Merlin, what's happened to you?" George said as he rushed over to her. Though she acted as if he said nothing. Just continued to stare off into space as if nothing around her was happening.

He looked over her carefully. Her pupils were dilated. He knew all too well what that meant. "How did you get them?" He asked her.

She finally acknowledged him, "I had another prescription. It took awhile to find it." It was all she said to him before she started to walk towards the stairs.

"No," he shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sofa. How could this have happened? Things were going so well for them. George hadn't touched alcohol in almost a month, and Goldie seemed so much happier now that she found a friend in Katie. Good Godric, they said they loved each other last night! Why would she do something like this? "Goldie, what's wrong? I thought we were doing great. You seemed so happy, and last night… I just don't understand why you would take those muggle drugs."

She just stared at him. For a long time she didn't know what to say. Her brain just wasn't working. She couldn't form a single though. "I don't know," was all she said.

"How can you not know!" he shouted, "You went out and searched for the damn things, you must have a reason!"

At this she started to cry. "I just don't understand! How can I just move on like this? My whole family. Gone. Slaughtered like cattle. And here I am, acting as if everything is snowflakes and unicorns. It doesn't feel right. I don't know. I just looked in the mirror this morning and I snapped. I don't know how to explain it."

**Author's note; **_I know, not even chapter worthy. A teaser really. But I had a few spare minutes before work and I wanted my readers to know I am working on this again. Should post the rest of the chapter by weeks end. Please review!_


End file.
